Max and Fang: Friends or more?
by VicFirthThe1st
Summary: Max and Fang just met, and connect right from the start. But will school and friends lead them to their true feelings for each other?
1. Straight or Curly?

I looked up from my cell phone screen, and looked around my room. I could've sworn somebody had just walked into my room and was standing in front of my closet. But no one was there. I shrugged and went back to texting.

About ten minutes later, I heard shuffling in my closet for the second time. This time, I stood up and went over to the closet. I opened the door and flicked the light on. I took a couple steps in, when a strong hand grabbed mine. I gasped and bit my lip to keep from screaming.

I looked over to where the arm was receding back into a coat rack. I parted the coats just enough to see a black thing with red eyes grin evilly at me before lunging.

I shot up and looked around. The fact that I had a bunch of creepy posters around my room didn't help me calm down. I looked over at my clock. 6:36.

'Must've slept through my alarm.' I thought. I got up and went into my bathroom. I looked in my mirror, and began to get ready for school. Once I had gotten dressed, I went back to my mirror.

I twirled my hair on one finger.

'Straight or curly?' I thought. I did an eenie-meenie-miney-moe in my head, and it ended up being straight.

'Thank god.' I thought. Straight hair was soo much easier than curly.

The reason I was actually considering whether I should straighten my hair or not, was because it was my first day of 9th grade, and I wanted to look my best for it.

When I had finished getting ready, I went downstairs, fixed myself some toast, and left for school. As I waited for the bus, I took out my iPod, and turned it to shuffle. Just then, the bus pulled up.

No seats were open in the front, so I had to sit beside an emo-looking kid. He wasn't bad-looking though. He had obsidian eyes, dark hair that hung over his eyes, and he was wearing a black hoodie. He was cute.

Fang's POV

As the bus stopped in a small, urban neighborhood, a tall, skinny girl got on. She was really pretty. She had light brown hair with yellow streaks in it, beautiful brown eyes, and she was wearing a green and yellow tie-dyed sweatshirt.

I was about to motion for her to sit next to me, when she did anyway. I had a tendency to get nervous around girls, so I just stared out the window and pretended not to notice her. It wasn't very believable. When we were around fifteen minutes from the school, she tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Max." she said.

"Fang." I said, and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Fang." she said.

"You, too." I said, and she smiled and started talking to some girl in the seat across from us. I looked back out the window.

'I'm such a loser. She probably thinks I'm one of those guys that goes home and cuts themselves to relive stress. Great.' I thought, and I sighed. Apparently Max heard me, and turned to me.

"What's wrong?" she said, and she looked semi-concerned. I shook my head and looked at my feet. She wasn't having any of that.

"Tell me!" she said, a little more sternly. I looked back to her. I had to make something up, and fast. Saying, 'I was thinking about how much I love you.' didn't seem like the best course of action in this situation. Then I had an idea.

"Headache." I said, and she eyed me suspiciously for a second, but turned away eventually. I mentally sighed. I really hoped she couldn't hear that. That'd be pretty dang creepy if you ask me.


	2. Best School Day EVER

Max's POV

When the bus pulled up to the school, I got off the bus, and flooded into the school with the rest of the new 9th graders. I got a class schedule from my homeroom teacher, and went to my first period class, which was art.

I sat down in the seat the art teacher, Ms. Steinberg, assigned to me, which just happened to be next to Fang.

"Hey." I said as Fang sat down beside me. He nodded and looked up to the front of the room, where the teacher was now standing.

"Okay class. For those of you that don't know, my name is Ms. Steinberg. All we're going to be doing today, is sketching random things. You can sketch whatever you want. Just two rules. Be creative, and take your time. You may start." she said, and I decided I liked her. She knew that we didn't want to do a bunch of boring work on the first day of school.

After I had finished my drawing of a skateboarder, I looked over at Fang, who was reading a book. His paper was turned over and tucked under his elbow. I tried to slip it out without him noticing, but it didn't work, and he smirked at me.

"You wanna see it?" he asked, and I nodded. He took it out from under his elbow, and I turned it over. I put my hand over my mouth.

It was a drawing of a kid that looked a lot like him with wings flying with six other kids, and a…dog? I didn't ask about the dog. The drawing was in perfect detail. It almost looked real.

"You are awesome at drawing. You're like a… a…"

"Virtuoso." he said, and I grinned.

"Yeah. A virtuoso."

Fang's POV

After art, I went to gym, and discovered I had that class with Max, too. In fact, as the day went on, I found that I had every class with Max.

'Maybe it's fate trying to get us together.' I thought. 'Nah, that's crazy. Max doesn't like me anyway. She thinks I'm emo. That's why she's being so nice to me. She feels sorry for me.' I thought to myself right as Max walked up.

"Hey, Fang? I've got a question." she said.

"Ok. Shoot." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Ok. Um…you know that Valentine's Day dance coming up?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Do you…………wanna go with me?" she said, and I tried my best to not look shocked.

"Sure." I said, and she grinned.

"Thanks." she said before walking off.

'HOLY CRAP!!!!' I thought. That was definitely the best school day EVER.

**READ AND REVIEW! READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO! YOU'LL LIKE THEM! (I HOPE!)**


	3. 4 Minutes of Pure Bliss

Max's POV

On the night of the dance, Nudge had me in a dark blue dress, that (thankfully) came below my knees. Nudge was wearing a sparkly red dress, and she had fixed her hair up all fancy.

When I pulled into the parking lot of the school, there wasn't any places to park, so I parked in an alley behind the school. When Nudge and I got out, I started thinking about how Fang would look, and if he would like my dress.

"Nudge? Do you think Fang will like my dress?" I said, then immediately wished I hadn't. Nudge's eyes widened.

"You're going with Fang?!?!?!" she squealed, and she went into a full-out rant on how cute we were together. I tuned her out the best I could, and tried to picture how Fang would look in different outfits.

When we went in the gym, the music was deafening. Just the way I like it. I walked over to the bleachers, and sat down with that guy Fang had been talking to on the bus that day. He didn't look at me, but seemed to notice, because he spoke to me.

"You're going to the dance with Fang, right?" he asked, and I nodded. No response. I nodded again. Nothing. Again. Nada. Again. Zilch.

"Yes." I said, and I tried to keep agitation out of my voice, but apparently he heard it.

"How many times did you nod?" he asked, and I counted on my fingers.

"Four." I said, and he snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, and he didn't look at me.

"I'm blind." he said, then he got up and went over to the concession stand and came back with two Mountain Dews and a Fang. Fang came up and sat down next to me, while Iggy handed me the soda.

Fang was wearing a black button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black dress pants. He looked super-hot. He saw the way I was looking at him, and smirked.

"Better close your mouth. You'll start catching flies." he said, and he winked. Then, a slow song came on, and the lights dimmed.

The D.J. picked up a microphone and said, "Alright, ya'll. This is one of those lovey-dovey St. Cupid's Day songs, so find yourself a partner and make that special moment happen."

Fang grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the middle of the gym, and put his hands on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stared into his dark eyes. It was (luckily) four minutes of pure bliss.

Fang's POV

I…was…dancing…with…MAX!!!!!! It was the best feeling I had ever felt. It was like flying!!! If I had wings, I could compare. When the song ended, we broke apart and Max hurried over to Nudge, who began talking excitedly.

I walked over to them, and tapped Nudge on the shoulder. She whirled around, and she looked up at me with big, brown eyes.

"Ohh. You're Fang right?" she squealed, and I nodded. Max came over and stood next to me. She whispered in my ear, "If you're smart and like hearing things, you will come with me before she starts ranting."

I smirked and nodded. We went out the back door of the school, and we went to the top of the huge hill behind the school that overlooks the entire town. I looked over at Max, who was looking at me. I had to ask the "big question".

"Max…did we go to the dance as friends or more?"

**R&R!!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'LL BE EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS BEST BUDDIES!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	4. Grass Green Eyes of Pure Evil

**HEY!!!!**** Thanks for reading!!!!!!! I will continue to write all my stories until they are complete, and then I'll start writing one-shots or short chapter stories!!!! :)**

Fang's POV

She sat there thinking for a while, as I looked up at the millions of stars. I was about to doze off, when she tapped me on the shoulder. I looked over at her, and she had an expression on her face that I had never seen before.

"We went as more than friends, but I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend after what happened with Sam..." she said quickly. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried down the hill, leaving me longing, confused, and disappointed.

Max's POV

I'm so stupid!!! I just ran away from the chance to date the best guy I'd ever met! God, I need help.

Fang's POV

Her words were playing themselves over and over in my head. ' We went as more than friends, but I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend after what happened with Sam...' What does that mean?! And who's this "Sam" guy anyway?

I got out the school yearbook, and looked for any guys named Sam in our grade. None. I went to the next grade down. Nothing. I went to the grade one up from ours. I found a guy named Sam Davis. He had curly brown hair and grass-green eyes.

_So _this_ is the Sam that Max was talking about._ I thought to myself. I looked over at my clock. 1:54 a.m. Max's parents should be asleep by now. I could sneak over and talk to her. I went over to my window, and opened it as quietly as I could. I climbed out onto the roof, and jumped down.

Once I landed, I started jogging over to where Max lived about a block away. When I got to her house, I started throwing small stones at the window that I prayed to be Max's. Lucky me, because Max opened it after I threw like thirty stones.

She looked surprised to see me.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" she whispered after she helped me through the window. I stood up and brushed myself off.

"I came to ask you about that Sam guy." I said, and she tensed up. I held up the picture that I cut out of the yearbook.

"Is this him?" I asked, and she nodded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"What happened with him?" I asked, and she rubbed her eyes.

"He...I met him in fifth grade. We were best friends until eighth grade. Then he asked me out, and I said yes. We went out for around a year, until he got involved with the wrong kind of people." she said, and I stopped her there. I knew where this was going.

"That's how my sister, Angel, was killed. They never found her body, but they got enough evidence to lock the ass-hole that did it in jail for the rest of his life." I said, and Max gasped.

"I'm so sorry. I know it must suck to lose a loved one. I wouldn't know, because I never met my parents." she said, and I was confused.

"Well, then who's house is this?" I asked, and she smiled slightly.

"My foster parents'." she said, and I chuckled.

"Oh. I knew that." I said, and she grinned. Great. I like her much more when she's in a good mood.

Max's POV

I was glad Fang had come to talk to me. I had been feeling guilty about what I had said, because when I had looked back, he had looked disappointed. Plus, our conversation made me feel better, just because I got to talk to him. After he left, I almost instantaneously fell asleep, and dreamed about Fang and the dance.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. More than WHAT?

**Hey guyS! ****So sorry for not updating. I've got a new story in the making!!!! :D haha. Ok, here's the 5th chapter! Oh and in the texting Max is JUST **_italics._ **Fang is JUST bold. Iggy is BOTH **Normal and Underlined.** Nudge is BOTH **_italics _and Underlined. 

Max's POV

The next day was a Saturday, and I had nothing to do all weekend so I texted Fang, Iggy, and Nudge.

'_Do u guys have any plans 4 the weekend?' _

**'Nah. Wanna hang?' **

'No. Do u?'

'_Nu-uh. Y?'_

'_K. Meet me the park in 5. Peace.'_

**'K. C u there.' **

'K. I'll bring snacks :D. Bye!'

_'Kk. Peacies outies!'_

I threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed out the door. I saw Iggy and Fang sitting on a bench when I got there, and they waved me over.

"Where's Nudge?" I asked, and Fang shrugged. Just then, I saw her jogging up to the table.

"Hey guys!" she said, and I smiled, while the guys waved.

"What's up?" I asked no one in particular.

"Nothing. My life is boring." said Iggy and I smirked.

"Well, there's this really cute boy-" Nudge started, but stopped when she saw the guys get up and walk away at the mention of boys. I shook my head and ran after them.

"Hey, Nudge. Come here a second." Iggy said, and they walked into the woods that surrounded the park.

I looked up at Fang, and he gestured over to a big fountain in the middle of the park. I walked over with him, and sat down on the edge beside him.

"Max, I've got something to say." Fang said after a couple seconds of silence.

"Ok. Say it." I said, and he cleared his throat.

"I wanna be more than friends." he said, and with that he _kissed_ me. Right on the mouth! It made my whole body heat up and tingle. It felt so weird! I highly recommend it.

"I-er-I...um?" was all I could get out before I stood up and sprinted home. I locked the door behind me, and sighed. I need help.

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Carved in a Tree

**Hey guys! So...guess what I added into this chapter????? FAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I was listening to a love song by Angels and Airwaves when I wrote this chapter, so I thought I'd add some lovey-dovey moments in!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you enjoy!**

Fang's POV

I sighed. I'm so _stupid_! I should've known that Max doesn't like me like I like her.

I sat down on the fountain where I had kissed Max the day before. It was around 9 at night, and the park was deserted. I was glad too. I needed some time alone to think.

I heard a twig snap in the woods, and my head whipped around in the direction of the noise. I heard another snap. Then another. Then another. And it sounded like it was moving towards me.

"Who's there?" I called, sounding rather menacing.

"Me." said a voice that I knew was Max's. But I wanted to mess so I responded,

"Me who?" I said, and grinned.

"Yeah you know who it is." she said as she walked out of the woods. I scooted over so she had room to sit down and she sat down beside me.

"What's up?" I asked, and her beautiful brown eyes looked into mine.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I really liked kissing you but...." she trailed off.

"But...what?" I said, and she sighed.

"I just don't think we should date right now. Is that okay?" she asked me, and it felt like an elephant had been dropped on my chest. I wanted to scream "NO!!!!" and run away, but that would be incredibly unFang-like, and it might hurt her feelings.

"Umm..." I said, and she sighed.

"You know I like you right? A lot?" she asked and I nodded.

"You're the nicest guy I've ever met. You're good-looking. You understand me. You know when to talk and when not to. I just...don't know." she said, and I nodded and got up. I started walking in the direction of my house when I felt Max grab my shoulders and spin me around to face her.

"Thank you." she said, and she kissed me with the most passion I've ever felt. I angled my head to kiss her better and I put my arms around her.

I realized right then and there that this was true love. I, Fang, was in love with the most perfect girl on the planet, and I was kissing her. True love. I'd seen on TV people who say they've found true love, and I know what they meant now.

Max's POV

I spun him around to face me.

"Thank you." I whispered, and, before I could stop myself, I was kissing him. It felt so...so....right. I knew that he liked me. But he could have no idea how much I loved him.

Just when I was thinking maybe he hadn't _wanted _to kiss me, he closed his eyes, angled his head to kiss me more deeply, and he put his arms around me. I smiled to myself and lost myself in the kiss.

This was the only time in my life I felt like all in the world was going to be okay. Everything was good as long as I was here in Fang's arms.

We broke apart after a 5 minute kiss and looked at each other.

"Max, I...I...lo-" he started to say, but I cut him off.

"I love you too, Fang." I said, and I hugged him. He smiled and started walking home. I grinned and looked up at the stars before I dozed off.

Iggy's POV

"Nudge! Come here!" I whispered. It was around 3 in the afternoon, and Nudge and I were taking a walk in the park.

"What is it?" she asked, and I stood aside. There, in a big, secluded Oak tree, was carved those words. _Fang+Max=Love._

She squealed, and I grinned. This was going to be _perfect._

**Welp. THERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T FORGET TO R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Your Soul Mate

**LAST CHAPPIE FOR THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Fang's POV

"Oh Fang!" called Iggy. I went over to his locker, and leaned against the locker next to it.

"What's up?" I asked in a bored tone. He grinned, and took out his phone.

"Did you do this?" he said, and he showed me a picture of a tree with _Fang+Max=Love _carved in it.

"No." I said honestly

Max's POV 

"Max! Can you come here a second?" Nudge called over to me. I shut my locker and walked over to her.

"What's up?" I asked.

It was just after 3rd period, and it was a free period.

"Follow me." she said in a surprisingly short sentence for her.

We walked down a few halls before we stopped in front of the library.

"After you." she said to me, and I opened the door. Iggy waved us over to the back corner. I saw Fang back there, and I waved and started walking over to him.

"What's uppity, peoples?" I asked, and Fang smirked.

"Max, I think you need mental help." Fang said, suddenly serious. I looked at him with a death gaze, but he shrugged it off.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked menacingly. Before he could respond, Iggy had flipped open his phone and was going to the picture gallery.

"Last one on the left." he said, and I started scrolling down until I came to the one he meant. I almost dropped the phone.

"I-I-I didn't write this." I said firmly. Iggy rolled his eyes and Nudge looked at me in disbelief.

"Well, let's review the facts. Max, write down your name on this piece of paper." Iggy said, and I did as I was told.

"Now Fang, you write yours beside hers." Iggy instructed Fang, and he did.

"Here you go." Iggy said, and he held the picture next to Fang's name. The hand-writing didn't match. And he held it up to mine, and it was a perfect match.

"You can't deny that." Fang said, and he stood up.

"Guys, can Max and I talk for a minute? Alone?" he asked, and Iggy nodded and dragged Nudge out the door of the library. Now we were the only two in there besides the librarian, who was typing quickly on her computer.

"W-what's up?" I said, and he sighed,

"Max, you're sending me mixed signals." he said. "One minute you're completely head-over-heels for me and the next...you're not." he said, and when he said 'you're not' he almost sounded sad. I looked into his eyes, but they had an emotion that I hadn't seen before in them. They almost looked...pleading.

"I don't know." he continued. "Maybe I'm just imagining all of this. But you need to make up your mind." he said, and he quickly walked out of the library without looking back. I sighed.

That night, I sat on my bed thinking about what Fang had said.

As much as I hated being wrong...I had to admit, Fang had me up against a wall. I got up, and strode over to my window.

I picked up my phone and sent a text to Fang.

Fang's POV

I was on the computer, when I heard my phone vibrate on my bed. I flipped it open, and it was a text. From Max.

'_Sk8park. NOW'_ it said, and I smirked. She always was a pretty demanding person. I walked over to my window, and opened it. I stepped out into the night, and I jumped off the roof. Once I was down, I grabbed my skateboard and headed to the skatepark.

When I got there, I walked in through the chain link fence. My eyes searched the perimeter, but they couldn't find Max anywhere.

"Fang." I heard Max call. I looked over to where the voice had come from, and I saw her on top of the half-pipe. I walked over, and jumped up next to her.

"Why'd you need me to come down here?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"Listen, I didn't mean to come off as mean toda-" I started, but she held up her hand.

"I know you didn't, but I wanted to talk to you." she said, and my stomach dropped.

"About what?" I said as casually as possible.

"Well...you and me." she said, and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before speaking again.

"Um...I thought about what you said today, and..." she started, but she stopped.

"And...what?" I asked.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're right. I love you, and I would like it if you would go out with me." she said, and I swear my cheeks flushed for a second.

"R-really?" I said, unable to comprehend this epic moment.

She nodded, and leaned in to kiss me. I smiled, and kissed her back, and for a moment, I could've sworn I heard my little sister.

'This is how it's supposed to be, Fang. She's your soul-mate. I'm glad you found her.' Angel said, and I saw her in my head for a split second. She was smiling.

I smiled too, and I saw the sun break the horizon.

**THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL MY LOYAL READERS, AND I HOPE YOU HAD A BLAST ON MY LITTLE FAXY STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
